Freedom and Discovery
by Writer00
Summary: Jasmine Daniels is a prisoner in her own home...ever since her mother was murdered by Terrons. Dar and Tao, on a mission to find and rescue Arina from the clutches of rogue Terrons, enlist her help as a guide where she discovers a dark secret of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jasmine Daniels kneels on the front porch, diligently scrubbing the floorboards. Her long blonde-hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail, a few strands hanging loosely around her perfectly oval face. Her blue eyes are rimmed red from crying, a circle of black darkening the left eye. Her green dress is stained with ash and soot, as are most of her clothes. She is a slave in her own house, subject to her Father's harsh blows and cruel words. She wants out so bad but is too scared to do anything, terrified of what her Father might do. Just thinking of it sent chills through her body.  
Thinks, of course, hadn't always been so bad. She remembered a time that she had been happy…a time that seemed so long ago. Her mother had been alive back then, though. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Her olive skin would always darken in the summer, much like Jasmine's own. Her mother had been out picking apples when she was surprised by Terrons. Her body washed up on the shore of a river not far from the house, beaten and bruised. Her father had been devastated and heartbroken. That's when the abuse started. Her father had been so overcome with grief by the loss of his beloved that he couldn't stand to look at Jasmine, her resembling her mother in so many ways. Just the mere sight of her would send him flying into a rage. Jasmine knew she shouldn't blame her father for his actions but she couldn't help it. It was unfair of him to punish her just because her mother was dead. It was cruel and inhumane.

"Jasmine, when I come out there, that floor better be shining!" Jasmine heard Father yell from somewhere deep inside the house. Shaking her head, she goes back to scrubbing the floor, her fingers nearly raw and aching. She wanted to stop, to take a break, but knew that doing so would only result in another beating like the one that had occurred the other day when Jasmine had accidentally dropped a plate while doing the dishes, causing it to shatter. She had to be really careful about what she did around Father. He had a short temper and just about anything set him off.  
She is still hard at work scrubbing the floor when she hears a branch snap. She jerks her head up and sees a blonde-haired man in a loin cloth and a darker haired man standing in the yard. The blonde man is tall and muscular but her interest is more peaked by the darker-haired man who has dark, alluring brown eyes. Slowly, she rises from her knees.

"Can I help you?" She asks timidly.

The darker-haired man steps forward. "Maybe. We are looking for someone. A girl…darker than me about 5'11. She'd probably be with some tough looking people…" He glances at the blonde-haired man who nods. "Terrons."

Jasmine starts to respond when she hears footsteps in the house. "What's going on out here?!" A voice bellows from inside the house. Jasmine stiffens and quickly steps away from the door, of which her father comes bounding out of. He looks at the two men critically. "Who the hell are you?"

This time, the blonde-haired man speaks. "My name is Dar, this is Tao." He motions at the man standing beside him. "As he was telling the young woman…we are searching for someone. A girl."  
Father studies them closely. "A girl you say? Hmm…I can't say that I've seen any girls round these parts, sides my daughter here." He motions at Jasmine. "Course, I don't reckon I'd count her as being much of a girl." he laughs. Jasmine's cheeks burn with shame…even though she was used to this kind of treatment by her father.

Dar sighs. "Do you know anyone who might have?"

Father thinks for a moment. "Well…there is a village bout a three days journey from here. If she were to stop anywhere, that would probably be the place. I'd suggest you looking there." He glances at Jasmine and then back at Dar and Tao. "It's a fair amount of walkin to be doing and the sun is nearly set. Might I suggest the pair of you staying the night and heading out at dawn's first light?"

Jasmine couldn't help but stare at her father. This was a very unusual thing for him to be doing…it wasn't like him to take in people.

Dar and Tao exchange glances. "Thank you. But I think it would be best if we left right away." Dar replies. "Thank you for you hospitality." Jasmine's heart sinks as they turn to go. She would have like to get to know this Tao better.

"Now, wait just a minute there." Father says, walking down the porch steps. "I can tell that the two of you are new to this area and the journey to Amaranth isn't an easy one…especially not from here. It's easy to get lost here." Father glances back at Jasmine. "My daughter here, she knows these woods like the back of her hand. She'd be able to guide you there real easy like."

Jasmine jerks her head of and stares at her father. This really wasn't like him in the least. Was he actually trying to help them. She sees the gleam in his eyes and then it dawns on her…he wasn't trying to help, he was trying to get rid of her.

"Excuse us for a moment." Dar says and walks back to Tao. They whisper secretively for a few moments, one or twice glancing at her. Dar nods and then turns back to them. "Fine."

Father smiles, turning back to Jasmine. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, get your stuff!"

About an hour later, Jasmine found herself leading the two strangers through dense forest and thick underbrush. They are all quit, probably uneasy around her. She'd found that most men seemed to become nervous in her presence.

"Is it as far as your father said?" Dar asked.

Jasmine cast a quick glance behind her. "Actually it's farther. Three days is the time it would take to get there if you walked without any rest or stops. The journey will likely take more like five to seven days journey…depending on how long we walk each day."

"Are there any shortcuts?" Tao butts in.

Jasmine can't help but laugh, something she hadn't done in years. "Afraid not. The shortcut in these woods would likely get you lost or worse…killed. No, it's best to stick to the safest route."

She hears one of the men walk up beside her. She looks out of the corner of her eyes and sees Tao. "I know it's none of my business but I was wondering how…how you got that bruise. Your father, did he…?" He pauses

"You're right. It is none of your business." Jasmine snaps unintentionally and starts walking a little faster, getting ahead of them. "Keep up. We need to make the best of the sun we have. It's not safe to walk at night.

We rest at sundown." She shouts, briefly glancing behind her. She looks back in front of her and stops in her tracks. A few feet away, standing in their path, is a menacing looking tiger. Jasmine looks at it fearfully, unsure of what to do.

"It's alright. He's not going to hurt you." Dar says, walking past her. She stares in amazement as he walks over to the tiger and lays his hand on its head. "Jasmine, meet Rue. Rue, meet Jasmine."

Jasmine looks doubtfully at Dar who only smiles broadly. "Um…hi?" She says to the Tiger, slowly and cautiously walking up to it. She extends her hand slowly and Rue first sniffs her hand then licks it.

"He likes you." Dar says and Jasmine can't help but smiles.

"That's good. I guess I won't have to worry about him eating me in my sleep." She retorts, shaking her hand and stepping back. She lets out a small scream as she feels two furry things crawl over her feet and steps back, tripping and falling against Tao who looks down at her, smiling. Jasmine jerks away from Tao, composing herself and looks at Dar who is holding two rodent looking things.

"Sorry these two little rascals scared you." He laughs. "This is Kodo." He holds out one to her. "And is Podo." He holds out the other one to her as well.

Jasmine laughs nervously. "Any other animals I should know about?"

"Sharack." He holds out his arm and an eagle swoops down, landing on his arm.

"Well, this one seems nice enough." She says. "Now, shall we move on?" She starts to walk around Dar.

"Wait. Sharack says that there are Terrons up ahead." Dar interjects.

Jasmine stops and slowly turns around. "You say he said?" Her eyes widen. "You're…the beast master!"

Dar nods. "Yes, I am.

Jasmine gets angry. "When were you planning on telling me this?" She crosses her arms. "And further more…why do you need a guide? I'm sure the animals could tell you the safest way to go through these woods.

"You're right." Dar says, turning to look at her. "I don't need a guide but we wanted to get you away from you father."

Her heartbeat quickens. "Why?" I look at Tao and see compassion in his eyes.

" Because we know what he's been doing to you…by that bruise on your face and the way you acted around him. We wanted to free you." Tao replies, smiling a little bit. Jasmine is speechless. She is unaccustomed to such kindness.

"How touching." Jasmine whirls around and sees a tough looking man standing behind her. Her eyes widen as she sees the skeletons on his shirt and the others standing behind him. His blue eyes lock on hers and he smiles maliciously. "Well, this must be my lucky day. I get to kill the beast master and get myself another pretty girl." He steps towards her.

"Touch her and you die." Dar says protectively, grabbing her arm and snatching her behind him where she stands beside Tao, stunned.

The man laughs. "Well, well, well. It would seem that the beast master has a new love interest." He smiles again. "Tell me, how long has it been since you're beloved Kyra passed away?"

"You mean when you killed her, Zad?" Dar growls.

Jasmine stares at the man, fear in her eyes. "It was YOU!" She yells all of a sudden. "You killed her!" She tries to run at him, but Tao holds her back.

Zad glances at her and smiles. "Ah, she speaks. And what a beautiful voice she has. Tell me, who is it that you think I killed?"

"I don't think…I know." She growls, fighting Tao.

"Jasmine, please." Tao begs. "You must calm down."

"You don't understand!" She cries. "He killed my mother!"

A mockingly sad look passes across Zads face. "Oh, no. Not your mother. What have I done?" the men behind him laugh.

"You will pay for what you have done with your life!" She cries, the sky growing black.

Everyone looks up at the sky. "What the hell is going on?!" Zad exclaims looking back at Dar and the others. His eyes lock on Jasmine who's eyes have clouded over and are now misty white. She is no longer struggling but is standing completely still, staring at Zad.

"Zad…" She bellows in a strange, hollow sounding voice very different from her own. "You have taken the life of one who she loves. Long have I laid dormant, waiting for my moment to make you pay for doing this great injustice against her. Now, you die." Jasmine holds up her arms. "Behold, my WRATH!" All of a sudden, a gigantic lightning bolt strikes the ground in front of Zad, causing him to jump back.

The men that were standing behind him flee, some even screaming. Zad glances once more at Jasmine, then turns, and flees himself. With Zad disappearing from her sight, Jasmine closes her eyes and she falls limp in Tao's arms.

"Um, Dar. What was that?" Tao asks, fear in his voice.

"Tao, I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Dar, what are we going to do?" Tao asks, glancing down at the still unconsciousness Jasmine. "It's been hours and she still hasn't woken up."

"Tao, I wish I knew." Dar replies, cutting a slice of apple and handing it to Tao. Tao shakes his head. Dar looks at him critically. "Tao, you have to eat."

"How can I?" He motions at Jasmine. "I mean look at her." Jasmine lays between them, her eyes closed and her skin a pale ashen color. "We have to help her Dar."

Dar smiles softly. He could tell that Tao had feelings for this girl…this girl who was still a complete stranger to them, having only known her for a few hours. Dar opens his mouth to say something.

"I believe I can be of some assistance." Dar and Tao look up quickly and see a woman approaching from the shadows. Dar stands up, staff in hand.

"Who are you?" He asks, eyeing her suspiciously.

The woman smiles, her pale liquid gold eyes twinkling with amusement. "I am Jasmine's mother and I have came to save her."

Both Dar and Tao stare disbelieving at her. "But she told us that her mother…died."

The woman shakes her head. "No. Her guardian died…the woman whom I entrusted with her care." The woman looks sadly down at Jasmine. "I cannot die for I am immortal." She quickly looks back up. "I will explain…once Jasmine is awake." The woman pulls out a pendant from seemingly thin air and gently places it around Jasmine's neck.

"What are you doing?" Tao demands, stepping forward.

"This will allow her to channel the power that is within her…the power that is desperately trying to take over her." Her lips are set in a grim smirk. "As you both witnessed in the forest when confronted by Zad."

All of a sudden, the pendant glows bright red and Jasmine starts to gasp and writhe. The woman holds Jasmine down. "Help me."

Dar and Tao quickly kneel down and help the woman in holding Jasmine. "What's happening?" Tao asks, fear in his eyes.

The woman glances up at Tao. "The pendant is pulling the evil out…the evil that is within every Nautilus." Before Tao has a chance to speak, Jasmine is suddenly still. Tao leans closer, trying to see if she is still breathing. Her eyes slowly slide open and she smiles when she sees Tao.

"What happened?" She groans, sitting up slowly.

"Don't you remember?" The woman asks. Jasmine looks at her sharply and shakes her head. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

Jasmine thinks for a moment. "Hate." She replies finally. "I remember feeling blinding furious hate towards that dreadful man Zad." Her voice starts to break. Tao sits down beside her and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay…Jasmine. It's over now." he coos, resting his chin on the top of her head. The woman, Dar notes, smiles softly. He could almost swear that he sees a tear in her eyes.

"My dear child…we need to talk." Jasmine pulls away from Tao, wiping her eyes, and stares at the strange woman who seems oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" Jasmine finally asks.

"I…am your mother."

"Years ago, before your birth, I was known as Iliserusa the Powerful. I was head of the Demon Council for many years. I was envied because of not only my Power but my beauty as well."

"So…you're a Demon?" Jasmine asks, nervously biting her thumb. Iliserusa smiles softly.

"No and yes. You see…there are demons, foul loathsome beings and then there are Us…the Demons of nature. We control the elements…we are the cause of all the natural disasters that are present today. Tornado's, hurricanes, earthquakes…" Her smile slowly faded. "But then one day, something happened that would change my life forever."

"What?"

Iliserusa glances at Jasmine and then at Tao. "I fell in love…with the enemy. I fell in love with an Angel. But not just any Angel. I feel in love with the one person that, if he'd chosen to, could have destroyed me and claimed my Power as his own."

"Who?" Jasmine asks, her eyes wide in amazement. Dar and Tao sat beside her, quietly listening to her tale.

Iliserusa smiles softly. "Such things are not important." Tears form in her eyes. "Just that we fell in love…which is forbidden. We hid it for many years…until the elders discovered I was with child." She shakes her head. "They demanded that I rid myself of you…that you should never be allowed to live. But when you were born and I held you in my arms for the first time I knew that the Elders were wrong. I couldn't and wouldn't harm you. So, I fled from Yestive, the home of Angels of Nature, to Earth. I knew that, without my powers, I could not protect you, so I entrusted you to a woman I knew would protect you with her life…my sister."

Jasmine's eyes widen. "Your…sister?"

Iliserusa nods. "Aye, my sister. She, long ago, chose willing to give up her Power and live a normal life for she had fallen in love with a mortal, a much lesser sin than that which I had committed. She, she aged but could never bear children."

"She's dead." Jasmine whispers softly.

Iliserusa nods her head. "I know. She was killed by hunter. Angel bounty hunter who were sent after you…to kill you."

"But, I thought she was killed by Zad." Jasmine protests.

"No…I'm afraid I implanted that memory into your head, so you could live a normal life without having to worry about things like that."

Jasmine looks down. "Are they still after me?"

Iliserusa shakes her head. "No. A year after Clitella, my sister was killed, I went back and begged for you life. I told them that you would never know of your origins and therefore would never be a danger to them." she averts her eyes. "I offered them my life and they took it."

"You mean…?"

"Aye. I am human now. I will age, slowly withering away, and eventually I will die." She glances at Tao. "As will you…if you choose that life."

"What do you mean, if I choose?"

"There has never before been a child born of Angel and Demon. You would think that child would have no choice but to live on. That, I have discovered is not true. Any Angel OR Demon who stays on the Earth longer than a period of 18 years will automatically be stripped of their powers and be allowed to live the life of a mortal." She looks at Jasmine. "Tell me…what is it that you wish?"

Jasmine glances down at the Amulet around her neck. "Tell me…if I were to accept my powers and go to Yestive, what would happen?"

"As a half-breed you will not be liked but you will be respected…they have no choice. You contain the powers of both Angels and Demons which is why the Elders are so fearful of your return."

Carefully, she removes the Amulet and hands it to Iliserusa. "I do not wish for that life. All that I want is to be left in peace, allowed to live my life as I have been…as a mortal." Jasmine cannot help but look at Tao and is surprised to see a look of relief on his face.

Iliserusa stands, smiling. "As you wish, daughter." She kisses Jasmine on the forehead. "I must leave you now."

"No, please. We only just met. I don't want you to go." Jasmine says, hugging her mother.

"Oh, child." She pulls her away slowly. "My destiny lies down another path. Your's is here…helping Dar and Tao in their quest to save Arina."

"How did you that?" Tao asks/

She smiles. "I may not be an immortal anymore but I do have keen hearing. I heard the shaved heading man saying that they were holding your friend in the village for which you are heading."

"I knew it." Dar exclaims, smiling.

"But you must be careful." She explains. "The journey ahead of you is perilous and full of danger." She smiles again. "And things unexpected." She glances again at Tao whose eyes are practically glued on Jasmine.

_Tao, take care of my daughter. _Tao looks at Iliserusa, surprised. _I fear I did not tell Jasmine the whole truth. Some on my abilities remain and I know how you feel about her. _Tao blushes slightly. _Do not be afraid to tell her how you feel…even if you have just met. I sense that she feels the same. Goodbye, Tao. If you must love her, love her with all your heart and stand by her no matter what._

"_Jasmine, I fear my time here has ended. I must bid you farewell."_

_Tears form in her eyes. "Will I ever see you again?"_

_Iliserusa smiles. "Perhaps, one day." She kisses Jasmine on the forehead, turns, and disappears into the night. Jasmine stares after her, tears running down her cheeks, a smile on her face. "Goodbye…mother."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day, the three travelers once more set out through the dark and treacherous forest. Jasmine walks a bit behind Tao and Dar, gladly letting Dar lead for now.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jasmine jerks her head up and sees Tao standing beside her, a warm smile on his face. She shakes her head. "No, not really."

A disappointed look crosses Tao's face. "Oh. Well, okay then." He starts to walk back towards Dar but Jasmine grabs his arm.

"Tao, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude or anything."

Tao smiles again. "Hey, it's fine. I mean, of course you want to be alone with your thoughts…after what happened yesterday." He looks down a little. "I…I just wanted to talk to you is all. It doesn't have to about that, if you don't want ."

Jasmine can't help but smile. Tao is such a nice person that just seeing him makes her feel better. "I'd like that Tao. I'd like that very much."

"Cool. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me more about yourself. I mean, you know all this stuff about me but I know hardly anything about you."

"Um…okay. Well, I was born in Xinca…a town quite a ways from here. I'm an Eron…one of the last of my kind." He twists his green ring around his finger. "You see, my people were almost wiped out by a cult of priests you saw us as evil or something like that. A few of my people managed to escape and now their scattered around the world. I didn't even know about it until I returned to Xinca, was imprisoned and nearly beheaded."

"My goodness! How did you manage to get out of that?"

Tao smiles. "Dar saved me…and Arina."

"How exactly did you and Dar meet exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all. You see, Dar saved me from a group of Terrons and we've traveled together ever since."

Jasmine nods. "Ah, I see. That's really interesting." She nervously twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

"That's cute." Tao says.

"What?" Jasmine says, taken off guard.

"The way you, twirl your hair around your finger." He mimics the movement.

"You noticed that?"

Tao nods. "Well, yeah." he looks away quickly. "Does…that make you uncomfortable? Do know that I noticed that?"

"Well…no, not really." Jasmine looks at him. "I like it actually."

"Jasmine, I…"

"We're running out of sunlight." Dar announces, interrupting what Tao was about to say. Jasmine looks around, noticing this as well.

"Right then. We'll rest here for the night." She sighs, feeling slightly disappointed.

Jasmines eyes fly open all of a sudden. Something had woken her up but she could remember what it was. Sitting up she sees Tao sitting in front of the fire, his back turned.

At first, she just sits there, watching the enticing way the light from the fire danced across his golden brown skin. She would've watched him further but he turns his head suddenly and smiles at her.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He asks, glancing at her.

Jasmine shakes her head. "No. At least, I don't think you did." She gets up and walks over to him. "What are you making?" Sitting down, she motions to the bowl in his hand which is filled with a purplish paste.

"What, this? Oh, it's nothing. Just a few plants and herbs mixed together." He replies, dipping his finger in the paste. "Here, taste."

Slowly, Jasmine places her mouth on Tao's finger and sucks off the paste. "Hmm.." She mumbles, completely aware of the look that crosses Tao's face when she does this and then removes the finger from her mouth "That's good. What is it?"

Tao shrugs. "As I said before, just a mixture of different plants and herbs that I found in the forest."

Jasmines raises her eyebrows slightly. "I didn't know you could make food out of plants."

Tao smiles. "Not many people do. It's just a matter of mixing the right ingredients together."

Jasmine grins. "That's pretty cool." She leans forward all of a sudden. "Tao…what do you think of me?"

Tao looks confused. "What do you mean?"

She inches closer. "I mean, what are your feelings towards me?"

He nervously digs underneath one of his fingernails. "I…like you, Jasmine. I like you a lot." He says finally, looking at her. "I've been trying to get up the nerve to tell you that since we first met."

A smile brightens Jasmine's face. "Really?"

Tao nods. "Yes. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever lain eyes on."

Jasmine blushes. "Well, I thought you were pretty cute as well."

Tao grins. "Awesome." He barely has this out of his mouth when Jasmine leans forward quickly and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Um…wow." Tao says.

"You liked that?" Jasmine asks, looking at him nervously.

"Very much." He says, laying down the bowl and cupping her face in his hands. He kisses her this time, their lips parting and tongues meeting. Her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, while his arms go around his waist.

"Uh-hum."

Jasmine and Tao both turn their heads and see Dar standing a few feet from them, smiling at them.

"Um, Dar. I can explain." Tao says, separating himself from Jasmine, a blush creeping up in his face.

Laughing, Dar holds up his hand. "Don't bother. I knew the two of you like each other."

Jasmine and Tao exchange glances. "You did?" Jasmine asks, shocked.

Dar nods. "Yeah…it was kind of obvious." He smiles. "If you two ever want to be 'alone' just tell me and I'll leave." This statement causes Jasmine and Tao to blush. Dar shakes his head. "I'm going back to bed. You two behave yourself's." He walks back over to his mat and lays down, quickly falling back asleep.

Jasmine looks at Tao. "We should probably do the same."

Tao nods in agreement. "Yeah." They both stand up. "See you in the morning." Tao says.

"Okay." She steps forward and kisses him lightly on the mouth. "Sweet dreams." Smiling, Jasmine walks back over to her mat and lays down, while Tao does the same. Closing her eyes, Jasmine can't help but think how great life has been every since she'd left home.


End file.
